


Communication Breakdown

by Jolymes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolymes/pseuds/Jolymes
Summary: Gwen Stacy never knew Mary Jane Watson had such a big crush on her. At least, she didn't until she made a dumb bet with Matt Murdock to ask her out. Now that she's in too deep, how the hell is she gonna ask out her best friend for years without ruining everything?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment in my gay high school au marvel universe series. It is a continuation of the first fic, but it doesn't have to be read to understand this one. 
> 
> My twitter is @jolymes, feel free to follow and comments are pretty fantastic.

“What do you _mean_ you're dating now?” Gwen blurted through a mouthful of peanut butter and banana sandwich. 

“I mean,” Peter nudged his new ‘date’ standing next to him with his lunch tray. “We’re not just dating! He’s what you would call a… wait for it… a boyfriend.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Matt pointed out, like an asshole. 

“Don’t ruin the moment, Magoo.” Peter grinned, sitting down at his usual spot across from Gwen. 

“‘Magoo’? You already got pet names? You’re kiddin’, right?” Gwen spat, sitting her her sandwich down on the table. Banana goes awful with peanut butter anyway, never understood why Dad keeps packing it for her. 

“Come on!” Peter ripped at the plastic containing his cheap cafeteria fork. “It’s a good nickname! It makes sense, get it? It’s like that super old Mister Magoo cartoon character from the fifties who- wait have you never heard of Mister Magoo?” 

“I haven’t.” said Harry Osborn, looking unsure where to sit now that his typical seat next to Peter was most likely going to be occupied by Peter’s new love interest.

Peter smacked his forehead. “God! Kids these days!”

Gwen scratched at her arm. She must be getting an allergic reaction from being around slime like Murdock too long. “What I don’t get is, of all the people you could end up with Peter, why does it have to be Matt Murdock?”

“Listen, If I’m not welcomed here I could easily just sit somewhere else.” Matt offered, picking up his lunch box from the table.

“Nuh-uh!” Peter tugged at Matt’s shirt preventing his escape. “You are sitting right here,” He pulled Matt down in the seat next to him. “And you are sitting here,” he grabbed Harry and tugged him into the seat on the other side of him. “And you,” Peter pointed at Gwen, “are gonna be nice about it and that’s just how it’s gonna be!”

“It’s not that I’m being mean I’m just,” She gripped her water bottle tightly. “Confused.”

“What’s there to be confused about?” Matt raised an eyebrow, settling into his seat next to Peter.

Gwen squinted her eyes and scrutinized Matt. Where was she even to begin? Of course there was the basic fact that she plain out disliked Matt Murdock. Sure, to the naked eye viewer her hatred must seem to be catty and unreasonable. For the most part, she supposed that was true, but there were just certain things about Murdock that grinded her gears like no one else could. 

He reeked of danger for one thing. She could tell he’s the kind of person who would talk politely to your face and then smirk smugly when he’s stabbing you in the back. The guy was just way too smug all the time to not be suspicious, he was probably fake with every person to ever come across him. That wasn’t even mentioning how he had the whole blind guy thing going yet he can sneak up on people like no one else could. She even had this hunch that he’s faking blindness, he’s creepy like that, and it totally wouldn’t be outside of his moral code. Plus he wants to be a lawyer, that’s the shadiest profession there is.

Beyond all those petty reasons she didn’t like Matt in the first place the biggest reason he upset her at the current moment was his new relationship with Peter. Typically it’d be fine for them to date despite the obvious dislike Gwen has for Matt. The problem was the timing. 

The two came to school saying they were in love quite literally the Monday after Peter found out his Uncle Ben had died. Matt was playing with Peter's emotions, Gwen was positive about it, and something needed to be done. 

She studied the both of them. Peter looked the same way Peter always did. He wore his hoodie, his short hair was messy, but the odd thing was how happy he looked. How could anyone be this happy the Monday after their parental guardian died? Typically she’d be happy one of her best, longest and closest friend’s had made a recovery but the speed was just uncanny. 

She turned her attention over to Matt. He looked his typical slimy self; well combed hair, Ozzy Osbourne glasses and collar shirt plus tie. What a pretentious weirdo, wearing a tie to school every day. Who does that? It’s just high school for god’s sake.

The thought crossed her mind to pull one of them aside and get her facts straight. Can’t talk to them together like this; they were just going to do weird couple shit like kiss or something to get out of it. Can’t pull Peter aside to tell him to watch out, he’d probably get mad at her and she’d have to bring up Uncle Ben. That’d cause stress for Peter that’d leave her feeling guilty all day. 

Matt was the obvious option. He was the harbinger of evil and didn’t have a loved one die recently. Plus, she had no qualms about hurting his feelings.

“You know what?” She stood up and grabbed her hoodie. “You mind if I talk to you in private for a sec, Matt?”

Peter groaned. “Gwen please don’t bother my boyfriend I just want to-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Matt stood up from the table, readjusting his grip on his cane to walk again. “Whatever it takes to help clear the air with your friends is fine by me.”

Gwen gagged, just the way Matt talked was insufferable. “It’ll only take a second.” She grabbed Matt’s wrist and led him out of the cafeteria. Peter may consider Gwen a world class jerk for doing this but at least she bothered to accommodate for Matt’s disability. 

After finding the nearest empty hallway where the two can talk Gwen stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the blind man she despised. 

“So what’s the big deal?” She put her hands on her hips. 

“You’re gonna need to be more specific.” Matt said, readjusting his glasses after being dragged around the way he was.

“What I mean to ask is…” Gwen paused to think of where to begin. “Let’s start with how last time I saw you, you were begging me and MJ for information on why Peter wasn’t at school.”

Matt nodded. “I remember that.”

“Course you do. We all do.” Gwen stated. “Given how you and I both remember this, do you remember what MJ told you had happened to Peter?”

Matt readjusted his grip on his cane. If he was uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going he was obviously trying not to show it. “Yes, I do remember. Really sad how Peter’s Uncle died.”

“Exactly!” Gwen’s hands flew up in lively hand gestures. She knew Matt couldn’t see it, but she really didn’t care. “Why would you take advantage of my friend’s grief by asking him out within days after he lost a parental figure? Who even does that!”

“Wait, what? Is that what this is about?” Matt raised an eyebrow. “I am not taking advantage of Peter’s emotions. He had a crush on me and I simply reciprocated.”

“You think I’m just gonna believe that?” Gwen crossed her arms. 

“I know how that sounds,” Matt groaned and rolled his head back in exasperation. “But you weren’t there and I am telling the truth. I care about Peter, so I asked you and MJ on Friday what was going on with him. When I got an answer I spent the Weekend hanging out with him to help cheer him up since… I don’t know, I lost a loved one too so I can relate. Then one thing led to another and now we’re together.” 

Gwen chewed on the side of her cheek. She must be sounding like a paranoid lunatic for acting like this because her friend is now dating someone she doesn’t like. 

“Just,” she swallowed. “Don’t hurt him, okay? He’s been through a lot and relationship problems is really not something he needs to deal with right now.” 

“Alright,” Matt tilted his head. “I promise I wouldn’t cause Peter any stress.”

“Good. Glad to hear it.” Gwen knew not to trust Matt on this but she didn’t see that she had many other options. She turned around, deciding to head back to the cafeteria in attempt to cut down on her time in the company of Matt Murdock. 

“I know you don’t like me and all,” Said Matt, stopping Gwen before she could get very far. “But I think we could be great friends if you gave me the chance.”

She sighed and turned around to face him. “Do you really mean that or do you just want me off your case?”

“I’d be lying if it wasn’t a little of both but,” he laughed softly. “I am being genuine. You have amazing tastes in friends; Peter’s said great things about you. That’s not to mention…” He hesitated. “I know MJ certainly likes you.”

That comment caught Gwen’s attention. “Excuse me? What about MJ?”

“MJ likes you, I just thought you should know.” Matt repeated.

“What do you mean by ‘likes’?” Gwen studied Matt, attempting to find his trademark smirk to no avail.

“You know what I mean,” Matt tapped his foot on the floor, looking slightly irritated by how dumb Gwen acting. “Romantically.”

A slight blush formed on Gwen’s face. “MJ? You mean The Mary Jane Watson has a crush on… me?” She weaved her fingers through her hair. Yes, MJ was hot, Gwen always thought she was hot. However, she was always just a friend that she knew she wouldn’t like her in that way. Gwen had a strict policy of not allowing herself to form crushes on girls she knew she couldn’t have. “How would you even know that?” If Matt was screwing with Gwen’s emotions she… wouldn’t kill him, but would definitely get ultra mad and yell at him a lot. Definitely.

Matt scoffed. “It is kind of obvious, I mean her heart it- I mean, she’s always just kind of… you know… why is this so difficult to word? She just likes you, okay, and I kind of thought you knew that by now.”

Gwen thought about it for a moment and swallowed. “You’re gonna have to get a whole lot better with your arguments if you want to be a lawyer.” she remarked. “But anyways… I don’t believe you. You’re probably just playing with my emotions as some twisted revenge for questioning the legitimacy of your relationship with Peter.”

“Why would I even lie to you?” Matt questioned. “If you don’t believe me then just test my theory. Ask out MJ, trust me you’d be doing her a favor. She’s been praying for you to do it for years.”

Gwen knew she was going to regret her next words before they even fell out of her mouth. “You know what? Maybe I will. Maybe I will ask out Mary Jane Watson, the most beautiful straight girl in school who also happens to be my best heterosexual friend since seventh grade. Then, when she rejects me, you have to promise to stay the hell away from Peter and the rest of my friends. You ready for a bet? Because I’m betting right here and right now in our lovely New York High School of Midtown High and there is no one here to stop me.”

“You’re placing bets?” Matt smirked. “I can’t argue with that. Fine, you ask out MJ, and when she says yes, I say you have to go on a lovely double date with me and Peter with your lovely new girlfriend MJ who cares for you and loves you very much.” He brought out his right hand. “Deal?”

“Deal.” Gwen spat, grabbing Matt’s dumb pale hand and giving it a shake. 

With that the two headed back to the cafeteria as fast as they could and Gwen was left to think about what a horrible situation she had gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen has done a lot of dumb things throughout her life. One was when she shoved mentos inside a diet coke on the brand new couch her dad just bought. Another was when she shoved her hand in boiling water because “the bubbles looked cool”. That wasn’t even mentioning the time when she left macaroni on the stove for far too long, not because she wanted to eat macaroni, but because she wanted to see how long it would take for it to set itself on fire. It was a miracle that she has survived as long as she has. 

Out of all the the stupid situations her impulses and lack of brains have gotten her into, the bet she made with Matt Murdock has got to be the worst one. 

Okay maybe not the “worst worst”, the macaroni fire takes the cake for that one, but the point still stands.

Gwen had no idea how she was going to ask out MJ. They’ve been friends for years, she didn’t want to ruin that friendship with a rejection. Sure, she’d technically be winning the bet if MJ said no, but it goes without saying that she values her friendship far more than the prospect of winning some stupid bet she made without thinking. Curse Matt and his ability to wind up Gwen and cause her to say idiotic crap that she can’t go through with.

If one thing was for sure it was that Gwen’s stubbornness was not going to allow her to chicken out. She had to ask out MJ eventually; she wasn’t going to let Matt know he got the best of her. 

Besides, if MJ said yes that wasn’t exactly a bad thing… MJ was amazing. She was funny, smart and had a spunky personality that was unique to her and only her. No one could make Gwen laugh harder than MJ could, she simply was the most fun person Gwen’s ever met and she was lucky to be friends with her. Plus, she was gorgeous. She had beautiful red hair, she wore the color far better than Matt’s stupid head ever did. Her green eyes were incredible too, if Gwen were part of a crappy b rated romance novel she might even describe them as a pair of emeralds.

Days went by as Gwen procrastinated on asking out MJ. In that time period Midtown High itself stayed relatively the same as usual despite the addition of the Cindy Moon missing persons posters posted everywhere. That wasn’t to mention, Matt and Peter were suddenly the new token gay couple of Midtown much to Gwen’s annoyance. 

Who would have thought that a stereotypical geek like Peter Parker and stereotypical bookworm like Matt Murdock would be so into PDA? Or at least, Peter seemed to be really into the PDA, always giving Matt little kisses and hugs whenever he had the chance. Matt didn’t seem as fond of doing it so publicly, but he didn’t resist. It wasn’t like they straight up made out in front of everyone or anything, but they kissed between classes. They held hands in the halls. They said their I love yous and their dumb couple sweet talk whenever they had the chance. Midtown had not seen a honeymoon phase this bad since Bobby Drake asked out Warren Worthington III. 

She guessed that despite how annoying it was to see couple shit, especially when it's one of her best friends with one of her most hated enemies, she guessed it did look kind of nice. She wouldn’t mind having that with MJ... 

This brought her back to her initial problem. She had not a clue how to ask out MJ.

She considered asking Peter for help but he was probably too close to their friend group to give an unbiased opinion. She supposed everyone of her friends were biased and would probably rat her out to MJ now that she thought about it... 

No, asking a friend wouldn’t do. Neither would just any random person, people who were single probably didn’t have much say and there was no way she was going to ask someone she didn’t know very well. 

She pondered who to ask for advice from all biology class when she realized the perfect person was right in front of her all along. 

Bobby Drake, her lab partner, was one: not in her friend group, two: not single and three: someone she knew who probably wouldn’t be a dick about this. 

Perfect. 

“Hey Bobby,” She said, sitting back down in her seat after bringing the microscope they need to the lab station. “I know we're supposed to be doing the next lab and all, but I’m dealing with a little problem.”

“What problem?” Bobby looked up from his phone. “Shit, you know how crap I am at this biology stuff. I mean, I’m trying, I’m not completely stupid, but you know what I got on my last test...”

“Relax, it’s not science related.” She said, attempting to readjust the microscope. Yep, she knew exactly nothing about how to use this thing. She’s a sophomore; she should know how to use this thing by now but alas, she’ll figure it out later. 

“Really? Oh thank God you were scaring me for a second there.” He exhaled, letting out a deep sigh of relief. 

“Okay, this is gonna sound stupid but,” She grabbed her lab goggles and readjusted them to fit her head. “You know how my friend Peter is in a relationship with Matt now?”

“Oh yeah! I know all about that, news travels fast around here. I’m glad Peter’s got someone who makes him happy in his life now, I’ve got him in a few classes and it's really upsetting to see him get harassed all the time. He deserves a good win, you know?” He grinned and twirled his own lab goggles in the air. 

Gwen laughed dryly. “Yeah, he sure does. Problem is though, I got into a stupid bet with his new boyfriend Matt that I’d get a girlfriend by the end of the week and… I was thinking, since you asked out Warren and are not part of my inner circle, if you could tell me how to like… you know….” 

“Ah ha! So you want relationship advice, ey?” Bobby grinned. “You came to the right guy! Tell me, who’s the lucky girl? Trust me, there is no way you're losing this bet with me as your wingman.”

Gwen decided not to bother telling Bobby that technically she’d be losing the bet if MJ said yes. She glanced around the classroom to make sure no one was listening in. Reed Richards and Ben Grimm seemed to be hard at work on their own project despite Reed obviously doing all the heavy lifting. Pietro Maximoff and Emma Frost both seemed determined to do their projects on their own and Jubilation Lee seemed too invested in her own little world to care about anything that was going on around her.

“Well,” She raised her hand up to her mouth to help block the sound of her voice from being overheard by her classmates. “You ever heard of Mary Jane Watson?”

“I KNEW IT!” Bobby exclaimed way louder than Gwen was comfortable with. “MJ IS PERFECT FOR YOU!”

“Not so loud!” Gwen blurted, raising her hand up to cover Bobby’s mouth. She should have guessed Bobby would have shouted that, he had a reputation for lacking an indoor voice. She glanced around the room again and thanked god that everyone was too used to Bobby’s loud voice spouting BS that no one bothered to look at them. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Bobby apologized, grinning madly. “I’m just glad that you finally reciprocate MJ’s feelings! I was scared for a minute there that you were going to say someone else and MJ was gonna get her heart broken all over again.”

“What are you talking about?” Gwen squinted at Bobby. “When did I break MJ’s heart?”

“Well…” Bobby fumbled with the microscope, pretending to know what he was doing. “Last year when you dated Peter she was… somewhat of a mess.”

“MJ? A mess?” Gwen didn’t believe it, she couldn’t picture MJ actually crying or anything. She was probably the strongest person Gwen knew if she was going to be honest with herself. 

“Well, I mean,” Bobby laughed nervously. “She wasn’t like ‘oh I’m going to sob on everyone because I’m so depressed’ kind of mess. She was like ‘if you talk to me right now I’m going to punch you’ kind of mess.”

Gwen scratched the back of her head. “That only lasted about a week anyways. If anyone was crushed it was Peter… I still kinda feel bad about that.” She remembered the look on Peter’s face when she told him it wasn’t going to work out. What could she say? She was a lesbian and guys just weren’t her thing. 

“Don’t be!” Bobby objected. “I mean, coming from a fellow gay guy, if you’re gay you’re gay. There’s no shame in that.”

Gwen shrugged. “Yeah, you’re right. But anyways, you going to help me ask MJ out or not?”

“Is there a problem over here, Mrs. Stacy?” Asked their teacher Professor Xavier. Weird how a high school teacher was called a professor, but the man apparently has a PHD in genetics, so no one really questions it. “I see you and Bobby here haven’t quite started the assignment yet.”

“Uh, yeah…” She looked down at the microscope. Yep, absolutely nothing got done. Should have known fiddling with her goggles doesn’t make her look busy enough to pass under the professors radar. “We need some help.”

After Xavier re-explained the lab instructions to the pair Gwen and Bobby exchanged numbers and began brainstorming ideas on the perfect way to ask out Mary Jane Watson.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen and Bobby stayed up all night texting each other back and forth different ideas on how to ask out MJ. At first they started off fairly simple; send her a romantic text message or slip the question in while they're hanging out after school. 

The ideas didn’t stay simple for long. It took about ten minutes before the both of them were mindlessly scrolling through Buzzfeed ‘18 Sickeningly Romantic Ways To Ask Out Your Crush’. Majority of which were the three Cs; cheesy, corny and cringey. Of course they weren’t going to do anything like carve ‘will you be my girlfriend?’ on random food items or anything, but at least the two had a good laugh. 

If anything though, the Buzzfeed articles did spark new creativity in Gwen’s mind. There wasn’t anything wrong with being creative with the way you ask people out. Perhaps an extravagant way of doing it would bring out the best response from MJ? Even if it doesn’t, at least she could say she had fun with it.

That was how Gwen got the best idea she had ever came up with. It was a brilliant plan; it was fun, it was creative, and it showed who Gwen really was. There really were no downsides. 

That was how she ended up spending the next day inviting Bobby Drake over to her house to prepare her garage for a rock concert. 

“A rock concert?” Bobby gawked, sitting down on a couch in Gwen’s house. “That’s the amazing idea you had that you just had to tell me in person?”

“What? Do you think it’s stupid?” Gwen asked, pulling out a bag of potato chips she stores underneath the couch. As weird as it is to hide food under sofas, she can never trust her dad to not eat her junk. 

“Absolutely not!” Bobby exclaimed. “I’m just in awe! Trust me, I would have wanted to see you in person too if I had the idea to put on a fucking rock concert when I asked out Warren. I think it's an awesome idea, believe me! I do. There’s just one problem, I have no fucking clue how you plan to pull it off.” 

“Relax on the swearing, big bad police chief Dad can come home any second.” Gwen retorted, shoving her hand in the potato chips. “I do have a plan. I’m a drummer and stuff, been doing it since I was a kid. So what I was thinking is, you can help me lift my drum set out of the basement and into the garage. While we’re doing that, I can contact some friends from marching band who are into this music sort of thing and we can set something up. I even have all the sheet music written up, check this out!”

She got up from the couch, went to the kitchen counter and picked up a piece of notebook paper covered in music notes. “Read it and weep!” she declared, shoving the music sheet in Bobby’s face. 

“Whoa! Okay! That’s a whole lot of writing I do not understand in the slightest!” Bobby laughed. “You can actually make sense of all these music notes? Not gonna lie, I always just kinda assumed these symbols were made up just to look cool on cartoons.” 

“Yeah I can read it!” She said, pulling the paper back to herself. “I know you can’t, so I’ll do it for you. It’s cheesy. Probably super embarrassing, but at least it’ll be fun. I think that’s all that matters when it really comes down to it, you know?”

“You bet, come on, show me where this big grand drum set is and we can get working on prepping that garage for the night of its life!” Bobby grinned, rolling up his sleeves. 

Just like that the two got to work. The drum set was not nearly as heavy as Gwen thought it’d be; she had noticed herself getting stronger ever since that trip to Oscorp last week. Bobby seemed pretty embarrassed when he found Gwen was easily strong enough to lift the drums all by herself while he had trouble lifting even the smallest drum pieces. Blame Gwen’s dad for buying drums with the wood too heavy for their own good.

Of course, she also made a few calls to friends in marching band. The only people who actually returned them were Betty Brant and Glory Grant. Who would have thought Gwen wasn’t the only kid at Midtown with dreams of starting a rock band? 

“Welcome, to the first ever practice of… uh…” Gwen searched her mind for a good band name but couldn’t come up with any. “I’ll get back to you guys on a band name once I come up with one.”

“Always wanted to be part of a band called ‘Murder Face’.” Betty shrugged, playing with her guitar and attempting to make sense of the crudely written ‘music’ Gwen had come up with.

“Isn’t that a bit edgy?” Glory chuckled, finding an outlet to plug in her keyboard. “No one's gonna take any band named Murder Face seriously. If anything it's unoriginal and corny.”

“That’s kinda the point, it’s so edgy that it’s funny.” Betty exhaled. “It’s so unoriginal that it’s original. Trust me.”

“Guys, I’m not going to ask out MJ with a band called ‘Murder Face’.” Gwen groaned and facepalmed. “Let’s just get practicing, I know it’s probably not ever going to be amazing, but I’d like for us to not suck as much as I think we suck.”

“Fine by me.” said Glory, placing her hands on her keyboard.

The first practice was rough. The second practice was just as rough, if not rougher, than the first. The third definitely showed progress, but the trio were nowhere near the level Gwen wanted them at for when she asks out MJ.

She supposed that was just too bad since that Friday Bobby Drake cooked up a bit of a surprise that Gwen wasn’t entirely sure she was okay with. 

“What do you _mean _she’ll be here in an _hour?”___

_____ _

_____ _

“Not an hour!” Bobby threw his hands up defensively. “I told her to come over at nine! Thought it’d be more romantic to do it at a later time on a Friday night, like you know how-”

_“Why would you do that?” _Gwen groaned and tugged at her hair. “It’s seven now and MJ shows up early for everything! Not to mention we haven’t practiced nearly enough! We are nowhere near ready for this, why would you-”__

____

____

“Listen!” Bobby yelped. “I know how this looks! I know I should have left you to ask her to come over when you were comfortable with it, but I was talking to her in physics today and I’m really bad at keeping secrets so-”

“Did you _tell her I was going to ask her out?” _Gwen shouted, startling Glory and Betty.__

____

____

“No! I just asked her to hang out at your house at nine, said there was a big surprise you’ve got for her, and she should be excited!” Bobby rambled meekly. “I know I should have talked to you before hand but, I think you guys sound fine?”

Gwen pinched her nose. “No, we don’t. This is going to ruin everything- I…” she took a deep breath and raised her hands in defeat. “You know what? Fine. Let’s just run it again from the top and pray we don’t look like morons when she comes over.”

Sure enough, MJ did show up early. Later than Gwen thought she would, but early nonetheless. She was knocking on Gwen’s door at eight thirty and Gwen was at a loss for what to do. 

“Bobby, you answer the door and get MJ outside the garage….” She said, before turning back to her fellow band members. “Let’s uh… Let’s get rockin’ n rollin’.”

“You do realize how cheesy that sounds right?” Glory smirked. 

“Shut up, I’ve wanted to throw a cool one liner like that all my life.” Gwen retorted, settling down in her drum seat and raising her drumsticks in preparation. 

Then, the garage door raised and Gwen, Glory, and Betty were shown the sight of MJ and Bobby standing in the middle of the driveway awaiting a show. 

Gwen took a deep breath. MJ was beautiful tonight, she might not have prepared herself much more than usual, but Gwen thought she looked incredible. Her outfit consisted of a black tank top and ripped jeans. It was a simple look, but it was a style she wore well. Her long, vibrant red hair was another story all in all. Stylish bangs hung over her forehead, narrowly allowing her eyes to shine through. Her eyes were round, bright, and green. Her expression displayed her surprise and curiosity about the instruments in Gwen’s garage. 

God, she was beautiful. How did it take so long for Gwen to realize she liked her? She probably always did now that she thought about it, she prayed everything will turn out alright. 

“A one, a two, a one, two, three, four…” She counted and readied her drumsticks. Here goes nothing. 

She began drumming and Glory and Betty played their respective instruments right along with her. 

“I know we’ve been friends for a while,” she sang, starting off slowly. 

“And I’ve got something to say…” She continued, drumming along as Betty and Glory started up their instruments. “I would run a thousand miles just to spend one day with you.” 

God, the cheesiness of the song made her want to die. Regardless, she continued singing, raising her voice as the music got faster. “Mary Jane Watson, will you be my girlfriend?” She asked, as she continued to drum along.

“Mary Jane Watson, will you be my girlfriend?” She repeated, since that was meant to be the chorus. “I’ve been feeling somethin’ and I was wonderin’ if you’ve been feelin’ somethin’ too.” The last line was wonky, but it was too late to change it now. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” She asked simply, standing up and reaching out to clutch her microphone to make sure her words were clear. 

MJ’s expression was dazed. She gapped at the band in awe, barely registering that she was being spoken to. After a moment of Gawking and Gwen feeling like her heart was about to burst, MJ smiled. She smiled big and wide and then she began to giggle. The giggling then turned to laughter as if she was told an hilarious joke and Gwen felt herself die with embarrassment. She Knew this whole idea was stupid and cheesy. 

“Oh my god Gwen,” MJ continued to grin. “What is all this stuff?”

“Um,” Gwen looked to Glory and Betty. They were giving her looks that said they knew this was a bad idea all along. “I didn’t know how to ask you out so I put together a band? I guess?”

“You mean like the shit they do in Disney Channel Original movies?” She laughed, clapping her hands together. “Bravo man, I never thought anyone would ever have actually done it.”

“So, is that a yes or a…” Gwen tapped together her drum sticks nervously. 

“You were serious about asking me out?” MJ placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. “You sure that wasn’t just part of the song?”

“I mean,” Gwen shrugged. “Yeah it was real, I didn’t know how to ask you out so… thought the cheesy teen movie route was the way to go.”

“Pfft, either way, the answer is yes.” MJ’s face lit up with joy. “Yes, man, I hit the fucking jackpot tonight.”. 

“Perfect! Shit, that’s just great!” Gwen set her drum sticks down, pulled the microphone away from her face, got up from the drum set and ran down the driveway to swing her arms around MJ. 

“I can’t believe you made a goddamn band though!” MJ laughed in Gwen’s arms. “That’s so over the top and classic Gwen Stacy!”

“You know me so damn well,” Gwen said, grinning right along with her new girlfriend. “Over the top is my middle name.”

“I thought you were done being corny tonight.” MJ remarked.

“Who ever said that?”

“Good point.”

They stood there for a while, just hugging and laughing. Bobby started clapping, Glory and Betty packed up their instruments, and George Stacy arrived home to find a group of teenagers laughing and clapping in the middle of his driveway. 

Yeah, it was worth it losing a bet with Murdock. Definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like making notes on my chapters but i just want to say sorry for not updating in a while, im over seas right now actually and things have been causing slight writers block
> 
> ill still be writing, dont worry, but honestly i could use some feedback on this fic since idk how happy i am with it compared to the first fic in the series.. so comments would help motivation, and ill post when i can, thanks!


End file.
